Aurora Borealis
by Joyful Pixie
Summary: The Snowmen of Hook Mountain were often said to be a savage tribe, but after an encounter and duel with the Lord of the ThunderCats, the Princess of Hook Mountain takes a liking to the young Lord so Aurora sneaks out of the castle to meet him, taking the Frozen Heart with her. Trouble soon starts as Mumm-Ra learns about The Frozen Heart. 80s-verse. OC-centered. One sided Lion-O/OC.


**Hina: **Before I start this story, I just want to point that because the Snowknight/Snowman didnt have an official name, I came up with one for him upon starting this story several years ago, though I can't remember what the name meant; though the female version means beautiful or something like that so I may end up changing the name eventually. Anyways, I don't own ThunderCats, if I did, the 2011 version would have its second season. All I own is any names I came up with official characters that don't have official names and any OCs that weren't part of the TC cartoon to begin with.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Curiosity stirred within her as she looked out of the window of the icy cold tower. Her grey eyes glanced at the scene taking place below. At the front gates were two figures. One was the Snow Knight and his feline companion, Snow Meow. The other figure was a strange man with cat-like features, wild red mane, the occasional golden brown-orange eyes (at least when he used that equally strange sword of his) dressed in a strange blue full-body outfit that only covered his chest, stopping just where his legs began, a pair of blue knee-high boots, and a red cape that seemed to be his only source of warmth.

Just as the Snow Knight had a feline companion, this youth also had a furry creature with him. But this red and white-yellow creature appeared to be too small for the stranger to ride. Instead, the creature just seemed to hide behind the red-haired warrior.

Her head tilted to the side, grey eyes still watching. The Snow Knight seemed to be warning the other warrior away, summoning his favored icy weapon, a long icicle spear, in the process. She saw the newcomer pull out his sword. Even though they were preparing to fight, she couldn't hear a word that was being said. Her tower was too tall and far away to hear them but she could almost tell what the Snow Knight had said.

If the stranger is to visit here, then they would have to have an honorable duel so the warrior could prove his strength in battle. The Snow people may appear to be savage, even the rumors say her people are, but there was still a sense of honor and nobility to her people. And the damned pride that she sometimes hated. But it couldn't be helped. Her father, The Snow King had made it a rule, no, it was a law that all visitors, if they were strangers, were to be judged and challenged in a deathless duel.

Of course, there wouldn't be death. It would be a quick duel to test the strength of the visitors and determine their worth. Anyone found honorable and trustworthy would be allowed to seek an audience with the Snow King.

The warrior seemed to dodge nearly all of the Snowman's attacks with relative ease but the Snowman kept his cool, only pretending to be a bit frustrated at missing and still, the duel waged on, with Snowmeow's roars and growls were heard from below. She knew her kingdom's protector was holding back his true powers or else the youth would have been dead by now or frozen.

Aurora didn't know what it was about this strange red-haired warrior that had captured her interest but the way he had fought and even protected Snowman from some other strange people, ones riding on strange machines, and before that, he helped Snow Knight without a second thought when Snowmeow had thrown him over the deep chasm.

That kind-hearted gesture is what earned him the Snow Knight's respect.

Her heart beat fast when she saw the red-haired warrior and the Snowman shake hands and exchange some words before the said visitor left. It was unfortunate that another rule was that no one was allowed to meet with her. While the Snowman tribe were renowned for their supposed savage battle prowess, there was one thing that wasn't known by anyone outside of Snow Tribe. The Snow Tribe didn't have a true ruler. At least not officially. Ever since the death of her father and mother, The Ice King and Queen, the Snow Tribe of Hook Mountain has been without a rightful ruler. Although Aurora was an adult, she still has yet to complete the Rites of Passage Ceremony that every heir to the Royal Family goes through before ascending the throne. Until then the Snow Knight was filling in as the "Regent."

She waited for about twenty minutes before quickly running out of her bedroom and to the entrance of the Snow Castle where she saw the Snow Knight and his steed, Snowmeow just closing the large solid icy doors as they entered.

Her long white hair hung wildly about her back as she ran up to the large Snowman, throwing her arms about his waist the best she could.

"Eider, I watched you with that stranger! Who was he and what did he want? Are you alright?" All of these questions poured out of her mouth faster than she could think them and still, there was more bubbling in the back of her mind as she looked up at the protector of the castle.

The Snowman, or Eider as he was called, laughed, groaning a bit, as the princess of the snows threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Princess, you're full of so many questions." He said goodnaturedly, as he gently ruffled her hair with his large hand.

Even at eighteen, the young frostling still held a childlike curiosity and energy that never faded away as she grew up. She wasn't as intimidating or cautious as the other members of their tribe, but then again, she didn't have the big build like most of their people. So how could she be intimidating and feared? She was a small dainty maiden. Of course, she can defend herself if need be, but she was to be protected for it was her who was the heart of Hook Mountain, she was the one who wielded the Snow Tribe's most sacred treasure.

Eider saw a frown forming on the princess's small lips, her grey eyes narrowed a bit, as she crossed her arms.

"Well, he is the first visitor we've had in a long time, so of course I would be full of questions. Now, who was he?" This time the girl grabbed onto the knight's arm, her hands tugging lightly at the sleeve of his coat. "Eider!"

He chuckled. The Snow Knight smiled and nodded. "Alright, I shall tell you, my lady. The young man who came to visit us is Lord Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats. He came to seek a fallen meteor and to offer your father an alliance with his people."

"Meteor? You mean the giant rock that fell from the sky last night?" her eyes went wide with even more curiosity and just underneath the curiosity was excitement. She's always been curious about the outside world since her father always kept her inside, forbidding her from going anywhere. She never understood why but she knew it had something to do with the Frozen Heart her family has always protected.

"Yes, that very rock, princess." Chuckled her protector as she now walked by his side.

Snowmeow walked on her other side, gently brushing up against the princess for some attention.

Aurora giggled lightly and scratched the snowcat behind his ear. Her actions earned her a loud rumble from the beast's throat as she did so. She finally focused her attention back on the Snow Knight.

"What do the…. _ThunderCats_ want with the meteor?" She tested the foreign term on her tongue. ThunderCats, she's heard many different tribal names, ranging from the Berserkers to the Treetop Maidens, but the word ThunderCats was something different.

"That I do not know. Perhaps the meteor held some rare minerals that are precious to them." Eider answered and he stretched his arms out before placing a hand onto his princess's head with a soft smile. "Come, princess, what say you to some lunch?"

But Aurora wasn't hungry. She wanted to know more about these Thundercats and their leader. But she couldn't very well leave the castle, at least not with the Snow Knight keeping a close eye on her. Not knowing what else to do, Aurora nodded, allowing the Protector of the Snows to guide her through the hall.


End file.
